marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 28
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Scientists * Jordan's classmates * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** * Items: * * Daily Bugle newspaper * * Vehicles: * Train | Synopsis1 = Jordan Harrison wakes up after having a dream about Madeline Daniels, his lab partner in biology, who he's had a crush on since he was a freshman. Jordan is an average teen who lives with his mother in an apartment above a Chinese food restaurant. He gets up early to study for biology, his strongest subject, which is taught by Peter Parker due to budget constraints. His mom comes into his room and sees him studying a chapter on octopi, no surprise to her since he has always loved mollusks. He later joins her for breakfast, where he sees a rebroadcasting of Spider-Man's press conference in which he reveals his secret identity. Soon afterwards, he recieves a call from Madeline, but instead of listening to her, he drifts off to the time he told Peter that he wants to be a marine biologist and get into the University of Miami. Peter reassures him that, though his field of expertise is chemistry, he is just as capable in biology and would be able to help him if he needs it. Meanwhile, Dr. Octopus is roaming the streets of New York City, in shock since learning that his arch-enemy was a fifteen-year-old boy when they first met. Jordan focuses back on Madeline, who wants to meet with him outside the school, believing that there will be reporters there that want to interview them. On the way there, Jordan thinks about what was happening to Peter as he was getting ready to share his identity. He imagines Peter be reassured by his aunt and wife before Tony Stark brought him in front of the cameras. Then, he starts thinking about all the extra lessons that will be canceled so that Peter can fight crime and how his letter of recommendation from Spider-Man will look to colleges when he is applying. But his train of thought is interrupted by a flying mailbox. Madeline joins up with him and tells him that Dr. Octopus is battling Spider-Man in the streets, causing a panic. Otto, feeling the sting of humiliation, refuses to listen to Spider-Man's pleas to move their argument away from civilians. Otto throws him through a building and demands to see his face. Spider-Man obliges and shows it him, reminding Otto of the time he defeated and unmasked Peter in front of J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant, and a police officer. But when he removed his mask and saw that it was Peter, he believed he was an imposter and let him go. He thinks about how he could have killed him, but Jordan approaches them, with Madeline behind him, and points out that he would have killed a kid, and if he kills him now, he would be killing a man with a family and people who depend on him. As Otto ponders this, Spider-Man knocks him out. Later on, Otto will be locked up in a special cell designed by Reed Richards. A week after this, Jordan and Madeline will be dating. A year and a half later, Jordan will be awarded a scholorship to the University of Miami, and after getting his Ph.D, his nickname will be Dr. Octopus. But he will be able to live with it. | Solicit = CIVIL WAR TIE-IN! The War has begun, sides have been chosen, and the die has been cast! * With the repercussions of recent actions in CIVIL WAR spreading across the Marvel Universe, this special stand-alone issue looks at how every action can have enormous consequences...even in Peter Parker’s life. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}